naruto_generationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zuki Chiki
Zuki Chiki (月チキ,Chiki Zuki) Is Currently 9th Raikage, And is the youngest kage since Gaara, Only being 17. Zuki Chiki became Raikage after Capturing the 8th Raikage, Who killed the 8th Mizukage. Zuki Chiki was originally, and still is considered, One of the three sannin from the village hidden in the Clouds. Backround Zuki Chiki was given his mothers name, because his father broke up with his mother, and then, he was killed by an unknown ninja. his mother was, ironically, Zuki Chiki. as zuki was a kid, he was made fun of alot having not only a girls name, but the same name as his mother. his father was minato uzumaki, one of the sons of the great 6th hokage , Naruto uzumaki. Zuki was raised in the lightning village, and thus became a cloud ninja. At a young age Zuk had a talent for lightning ninjutsu,mastering the jutsu named chidori while he was still in the academy. this achievement made him graduate, and he became a genin at age 8. At Age 11 he became a chunin, known as the master of chidori. He knew many variations of it, and such he became a jounin at age 11 as well. At age 12, he studied back on his family's heritage, and trained the jutsu flying thunder god. At age 13, he created a incomplete form, known as lightning style: jet bird. the jutsu had many flaws including that after performing it, he could not build up chakra for another attack for a good three minutes. A year later he completed the flying thunder god, and in two years later, derived a jutsu from it. Dancing lighnting, which was a weaker form of it, having about have the speed but not requiring a seal. . Around the age 16, he stops the evil 8th raikage and becomesthe 9th raikage in turn, and still is the raikage to this day. Jutsu ©bound by chains jutsu- This Jutsu Allows the user to shoot items, usually chains, out from a scroll, or ones that are inside somewere like there sleeves. zuki also uses this jutsu to unravel a scroll out from his sleeve, so he to use generiv sealing to throw lots of thunder god kunaisk, calling it dragon scroll attack, but it is the same jutsu. © Weapon Sealing Jutsu- allows the user to seal a weapon in a place marked with the right sealing formula. © Summoning Jutsu-is a Space-time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly. Zuki uses it to summon wolfs. (B) Summoning jutsu- wolf pack jutsu- zuki summons a pack of wolfs to do his bidding. (A) Summoning jutsu-boss Kiba- zuki sommons the biggest wolf, kiba, to assist him in battle. ©Generic Sealing Technique-This technique is a standard ninja skill which allows a ninja to summon an assortment of items that have been stored using seals. zuki uses this technique to sent kunai all over, calling it masscure by kunai jutsu. (A)Rasengan-The Rasengan does not require any hand seals to use, relying only on the chakra control of the user. Once it is complete, it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give the Rasengan a definite limit. (S)Flying Thunder God Jutsu-is a technique created by Minato Namikaze which allows the user to transport themselves to a marked location in the blink of an eye. zuki can only travel to were the marked kunai are, unable to place the seal elsewere. Lightning release: ©JetBird- a Incomplete form of flying thunder god jutsu. the jutsu had many flaws including that after performing it, the user can not build up chakra for another attack for a about three minutes. © Thunder wall jutsu- using lightning nature chakra, the user creates a thunder wall to block incoming attacks. © Lightning Summoning: thunder wolf strike Jutsu- zuki wipes his blood on his hand and preforms half the summoning jutsu's handsigns, then without stop preforms chidoris, and ends with the rest of the summoning jutsu. then he thrusts his hand out special summoning a wolf made of thunder to attack his opponent. (B)Chidori-The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. (B) thunder absorbing- this jutsu allows the user to absorb lightning based jutsu turning it to pure chakra for the user. it does not stop it, so a strong enough lightning attack can break though. (B)Chidori Senbon-It is specialised in more speed, by being transformed into countless sharp Senbon , all aimed at the enemy. By increasing the amount of Chakra used, the number of senbon also increases. Lightning Summoning: thunder wolf pack Jutsu- zuki wipes his blood on his hand and preforms half the summoning jutsu's handsigns, then without stop preforms chidoris, and ends with the rest of the summoning jutsu. then he thrusts his hand out special summoning a barrage of wolfs made of thunder to attack his opponent. the more chakra put in, the more wolfs are summoning (B)Chidori Sharp Spear-This technique uses Shape Transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear or blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of about five metres (A) Lightning Blade-is an enhanced and concentrated form of the Chidori with the same effects and drawbacks (A)Mock Darkness Jutsu-emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. (A) Dancing Lightning- concentrating lightning nature chakra to the feet, the user can move at a high speed, about fast as the body flicker jutsu, but repeativily. (S) Inuzuma- A spear shaped electrical current appears in the users hand, combination of Chidori and Rasengan, the current no long makes a noise. its stabilized and much more deadly. it can be used as a sword, with effortless swings it can slice trees in half. also, five seconds after leaving the users hand, it expoldes in a fury of electricity, damaging anything in its radius. it does so because it is no longer stable without the constant supply of chakra from the wielder, making this jutsu really taxing. .